<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Day by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107258">A Perfect Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita'>Dita</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка построения мирной жизни в одной отдельно взятой компании.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Livio/Milly Thompson, Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ливио нагрянул в четверг в полдень. Неожиданно, потому что никто не подозревал о его приезде, и ожидаемо, потому что прошло почти четыре месяца с тех пор, как они видели его в последний раз, – а это был обычный, привычный уже, интервал между их встречами.<br/>
Он ничуть не изменился, к счастью, только снова сменил прическу – подстригся. В прошлый раз у него были длинные, до плеч, волосы; до этого, еще раньше – короткий ежик. К только-только нашедшемуся Вэшу он приезжал с длинными волосами, помнила Мерил. Казалось, он никак не мог договориться с самим собой и наконец решить, как именно хочет выглядеть.<br/>
Мерил следила за этими метаморфозами со сдержанным интересом и отмечала про себя, что волосы у Ливио отрастают куда быстрее, чем у обычного человека.<br/>
Но удивляться таким мелочам она уже разучилась, и куда больше ее занимало, что за дела были у этих двоих. Она ничего не спрашивала, Вэш, по своему обыкновению, ничего не рассказывал и, кажется, даже слегка изумлялся всякий раз, когда видел Ливио, и лишь потом начинал бурно радоваться. Мерил и Милли спешно доделывали свои дела, освобождая вечер, чтобы потом всем вчетвером отправиться в какой-нибудь кабачок.<br/>
За ужином Ливио ел за троих и, тщательно подбирая слова, отвечал на вопросы – Мерил и Милли вцеплялись в него стальной репортерской хваткой, которой он совершенно не умел противостоять. Вэш блаженно улыбался, глядя на них, и потягивал пиво – его собственная телекарьера оборвалась, не успев начаться. Мерил не раз пыталась сделать материал с ним – нормальный материал, а не тот позорный хаос, который они транслировали на всю планету на плоскогорье Проуб – и Вэш даже соглашался, к ее изумлению, легко и без споров. Но как бы тщательно они ни готовились, какие бы чудеса предусмотрительности ни проявляли, дело ни разу не двинулось дальше заставки и пары приветственных слов. На них то обрушивалась песчаная буря, то в салуне начиналась перестрелка, заезжая банда взрывала бронированную дверь в банке, внезапно разряжался полностью заряженный аккумулятор камеры или местная энергостанция вдруг впадала в задумчивость и вырубала электричество, кто-то звал на помощь… Не успевали они с Милли и глазом моргнуть, как Вэш уже несся куда-то, на бегу вытаскивая кольт, или виновато улыбался, разводя руками: как жаль, что опять не вышло. Но Мерил была упряма, Вэш – еще упрямее, и это все могло продолжаться очень, очень долго, если бы после очередной неудачи Мерил не получила непривычно резкую и длинную телеграмму от начальства, в которой ей было велено прекратить тратить эфирное время и силы на придурка в красном и заняться по-настоящему важными вещами. Так идея шоу о живом Стихийном бедствии, странствующем по планете со словами о любви и мире, была окончательно похоронена, и все – в особенности сама Мерил – вздохнули с облегчением.<br/>
Вечер тек дальше. После трех пинт вишневого сидра Мерил предлагала Ливио снять программу о нем и его приюте. Вэш горячо одобрял идею и предлагал всем немедленно выпить. Милли жаловалась на жару, отсутствие танцев и пустой стакан. Ливио краснел, обещал подумать и тут же сбегал «проветриться», будто надеялся, что за его недолгое  отсутствие мысль покинет упорный ум Мерил. Милли приносили нечто ярко-синее совершенно несъедобного оттенка и с неприличным названием в высоком бокале, и она бесстрашно выпивала эту смесь за считанные минуты. Наконец приходил Ливио, а Вэш отправлялся в бар и возвращался с бутылкой Wild Turkey и тремя пустыми стаканами. Это был знак.<br/>
– Нам пора! – объявляла Мерил, поднимаясь.<br/>
– Уже?! – изумлялась Милли, но не возражала. – Тогда  всем спокойной ночи!<br/>
– Доброй ночи, девочки! – улыбался Вэш с последней искрой веселья, которая гасла на  глазах.<br/>
Тень ложилась на его лицо, и Мерил знала, что будет дальше, догадывалась, что это значит, и ее сердце сжималось от боли. Ей было тяжело уходить, но и остаться было нельзя, это было не ее время, она ничем не могла помочь тут, но она могла помочь Милли – не вспоминать, не оглядываться назад.<br/>
Мерил поджимала губы и произносила самым ледяным тоном:<br/>
– Спокойной ночи! И обойдитесь без глупостей, пожалуйста!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В этот раз все пошло не так с самого начала: хозяин гостиницы, в которой они остановились, похвалился, что у них тут не обычный салун, где главным вечерним развлечением считается пьяная драка или, в лучшем случае, охрипшее радио, а «приличное место», которым не брезгуют и почтенные семейные пары и даже добропорядочные юные леди, ведь еды тут больше, чем выпивки, а выпивка стоит дорого, и кроме того…<br/>Музыка. И не «новомодная землянская хрень», объяснил им хозяин, а самая настоящая старая добрая музыка и танцы.<br/>Это была и реклама, и туманное предупреждение, относившееся скорее к Вэшу с Ливио, в которых хозяин безошибочным чутьем старого пройдохи различил потенциальный источник очень крупных неприятностей.<br/>– Танцы! – восхищенно выдохнула Милли. – Мы обязательно должны пойти!<br/>– Не стоит так верить в чудеса, Милли. Скорее всего там будет разбитое пианино и пара-тройка кривляющихся шлюх, – Мерил поспешила охладить ее пыл.<br/>Но она и сама поверила – и к ужину они с Милли спустились в лучших платьях, осторожно ступая непривычными жестковатыми туфельками, с накрашенными губами и тщательно причесанные.<br/>Вэш вытаращил глаза и разинул рот, готовый обрушить на них всю огневую мощь своего преувеличенного восторга.<br/>– Слишком поздно начинать ухаживать, господин Вэш! – со смехом остановила его Милли.<br/>– Тебе стоило подумать об этом раньше, – поддержала ее Мерил.<br/>– Я был слепым идиотом, – сокрушенно признал Вэш. – И теперь вы разбиваете мне сердце. Что ж, придется утопить свое горе в алкоголе. Как ты на это смотришь, Ливио?<br/>Ливио, смотревший во все глаза на девушек, медленно кивнул и покраснел.<br/>«Настоящая музыка» действительно оказалась не так уж плоха: скрипка, гитара и губная гармошка, немного неслаженные, но публике хватало и этого: большинство местных танцев все равно напоминали гонки томасов – и изяществом, и азартом.<br/>Милли не успевала присесть, Мерил приглашали тоже – ее красное платье горело в полумраке, как экзотический цветок с землянской открытки. Она с удовольствием отказывала, иногда соглашалась и пару раз даже не была разочарована.<br/>Конечно, ей хотелось потанцевать с Вэшем, но не хотелось быть смешной, а на Вэша в этом вопросе уж точно никак нельзя было положиться. Она, едва повернув голову, внимательно следила за ним и Милли, которую он церемонно пригласил и закружил в стремительном ни на что не похожем танце, и думала о том, как он, несмотря ни на что, невероятно хорош, даже когда строит из себя идиота, и что обычная одежда на нем всегда почему-то как будто на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, и что чувство ритма – отличная вещь не только в танцах, и что… Музыка смолкла, танец закончился, а Милли совершенно не пострадала.<br/>Новой партнерше повезло меньше: они едва не врезались в другую пару, потом в столик – в последний момент Вэш чудом спас от столкновения взвизгнувшую девушку, которая тут же предприняла попытку сбежать, умудрился подхватить опрокинувшуюся бутылку виски и принести громкие и путанные извинения двум бородатым громилам. «Придурок», – одними губами прошептала Мерил с восхищением; Ливио, сидевший рядом и всеми силами избегавший танцев, понимающе ухмыльнулся.<br/>…В конце концов Вэш все-таки подошел к ней и протянул руку:<br/>– Потанцуешь со мной, Мерил?<br/>Она помедлила секунду и кивнула, предупредив взглядом: «Только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь – пожалеешь!»<br/>Он конечно, выкинул: после пары первых тактов наотрез отказавшись вести и превратив танец в топтание на месте. Мерил скрипнула зубами – этого следовало ожидать! – мысленно выругалась самым грязным ругательством, которое только знала, и потянула Вэша за собой, забирая контроль. Он послушался, будто только того и ждал, и мгновенно приспособился к ее нервным, скованным движениям со всей своей безупречностью.<br/>– Так его, детка! Кружи! – крикнул кто-то; раздался смех. Мерил сильнее сжала пальцы и в самом деле закружилась, подхваченная волной веселой злости, и оскалилась в улыбке. Вэш состроил испуганное лицо, покраснел от смущения и покорился неизбежному, как будто и вправду совсем ничего не мог с ней поделать.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они вывалились в еще теплую неостывшую ночь из пропахшего дымом и потом салуна, чтобы немного проветриться. Милли подхватила потерявшего бдительность Ливио под локоть и начала длинный рассказ о том, как быстро ломаются придуманные землянами плоские пишущие машинки, совсем не то, что настоящие, и как плохо сейчас работает почта, ведь по крайней мере половина написанных ею писем пропадает бесследно. Вэш замедлил шаг, наслаждаясь свежим ветром. Мерил пошла рядом.<br/>Городок еще не спал: в темных переулках курили, болтали и смеялись, бренчала гитара и нестройные голоса горланили песню про самого крутого парня с самой большой пушкой, взвизгивала губная гармошка и где-то вдалеке орали коты, не поделившие кошку.<br/>Мерил знала, что спокойствие обманчиво, что мирная ночь в любую секунду может ощериться огнем и грохотом выстрелов, и Вэш по-прежнему вооружен, а у нее под плащом по-прежнему парочка верных «дерринджеров». Мир, как бы они ни надеялись, пока не стал лучше, но и хуже он не стал тоже, а это уже было некоторое достижение.<br/>Они прошли еще пару улиц, останавливаясь в тени для медленных сладких поцелуев.<br/>– У нас почти что свидание, – заметила Мерил. – Я имею в виду – нормальное свидание.<br/>Не беготня по пустыне, не перестрелки, не судорожные, вышибающие весь воздух из легких объятия после, не поцелуи со вкусом слез и не стремительный секс в странное время и в странных местах.<br/>– Хм, – Вэш задумчиво потер ладонью подбородок, как будто тут было о чем задумываться. – А ведь ты права! Тогда стоит и закончить его как нормальное свидание – голыми и в постели!<br/>– Это только первое свидание, Вэш, – строго напомнила Мерил.<br/>Он засмеялся.<br/>– Вот уж не думал, что у тебя еще остались такие предрассудки!<br/>– Нет. Рядом с тобой все равно никакие не выживут! Но это не предрассудок, это принцип, – Мерил гордо вздернула подбородок.<br/>– Оу, – пораженно заключил Вэш и вздохнул: – Надо же.<br/>Она выдержала паузу и продолжила:<br/>– …но я всегда слушаю голос своего сердца, это тоже принцип.<br/>– Звучит отлично! – Вэш тут же воспрял духом и спросил с обезоруживающей прямотой: – Так к тебе или ко мне?<br/>И как он только умудрялся выбирать настолько пошлые фразы?<br/>– Конечно, к тебе. Я живу в одном номере с Милли, если ты забыл. Кстати… куда они запропастились, интересно?<br/>Мерил почувствовала легкий укол совести: Милли исчезла из ее поля зрения уже довольно давно, а она и не заметила.<br/>– Тут не о чем волноваться, – успокоил ее Вэш. – В конце концов, ее охраняет один из самых опасных людей на этой планете!<br/>– А меня – самый опасный? – рассмеялась Мерил.<br/>Вэш закинул руки за голову. В лунном свете его лицо сияло настоящей счастливой улыбкой.<br/>– Нет. Больше нет.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Потом они целовались на пути обратно в гостиницу, и еще – в темном коридоре, а затем в номере у Вэша, подперев собой захлопнувшуюся дверь и не зажигая света. Роняли одежду на пол – кроме платья Мерил, которое она, отдавая дань своей извечной аккуратности, перебросила через спинку стула, продвигались шаг за шагом по комнате, не расцепляя объятий, пока наконец не повалились на кровать, перепутавшиеся руками и ногами.<br/>Мерил вывернулась и оказалась сверху – они уже успели выяснить опытным путем, что это одна из немногих поз, которая не грозила ей царапинами, ссадинами и другими мелкими, но неприятными повреждениями. До того, как оказаться с ней в одной постели Вэш не представлял себе всего масштаба проблемы и почти жалел об этом: он, оказывается, упустил добрую сотню шансов загадочно и с самой чистой совестью произнести что-то вроде: «Детка, рядом со мной слишком опасно. Я не могу позволить себе причинить тебе боль!» – и раствориться в знойном пустынном мареве. С другой стороны – был невероятно рад, ведь если бы он беспокоился еще и об этом, они с Мерил рисковали никогда и не добраться туда, где были сейчас.<br/>Эта мысль притаскивала с собой липкий холодный страх, что все так и могло закончиться, и он бы исчез, умер – как Найвз – в одиночестве, со всеми своими несбывшимися надеждами и потускневшими воспоминаниями. Что однажды Мерил устала бы от загадок и опасностей и оставила его в стылом ненужном ему покое. Что... С ним могло произойти любое из несчастий, изобретенных этим миром, с его-то издевательской удачей, но в итоге он просто спас человечество и сейчас наслаждался самым прекрасным и вдохновляющим видом на всем Гансмоуке.<br/>...И самыми приятными ощущениями, на которые было способно удивительное человеческое тело.<br/>Вэшу нравились забавная решимость Мерил контролировать и эту ситуацию – еще бы, ведь он был совершенно повержен – маленькими круглыми грудями с победно торчащими сосками, точеной талией, будто созданной для его ладоней, горячим и влажным жаром между стройных ног, говорившим с ним лучше всех ее слов.<br/>Она начала двигаться – осторожно, будто все еще не знала, чего ожидать от него. Мучительно медленно, будто у нее было все время этого мира.<br/>– Мерил, что я тебе сделал? – Вэш с трудом собирал звуки в слова. – За что ты со мной так?..<br/>– Ты хотел, чтобы я вела – и я веду, – ответила Мерил с высоты своей власти (как, интересно, она умудрялась сохранять такой суровый и высокомерный вид даже без одежды?). – Чем ты сейчас недоволен?<br/>Черт возьми, танец! Стоило предвидеть, что она не простит так легко и не забудет – и пора было уже понять, что она никогда и ничего не забывала из сделанного и сказанного им, даже самые мелочи, как будто по-прежнему все записывала и собирала в отчеты. Порой это было довольно неудобно, временами пугало его, иногда веселило, но все чаще – радовало. Он ведь ни разу еще не встречал женщины, которая думала бы о нем так долго, так много и относилась к нему настолько серьезно.<br/>Мерил спросила – и, склонившись к нему, очертила языком ключицу, запечатав поцелуем. Вэш едва не подавился стоном и решил, что доволен всем.<br/>...Особенно тем, как постепенно Мерил теряла свою сосредоточенность – с каждым плавным толчком, касанием и глотком горячего воздуха. Вэшу нравилось сводить ее с ума и знать, что он единственный на всей планете способен заставить Мерил Страйф по-настоящему потерять голову – во всех смыслах. Казалось бы, так себе битва и так себе победа, после всех тех, что он пережил, и гордиться таким глупо, но стрельбы и крови в его жизни было предостаточно и куда больше, чем ему бы хотелось, а голой раскрасневшейся Мерил с взлохмаченными волосами, мокрой, обжигающей Мерил, с глазами, в которых не осталось ни единой мысли, кроме любви, – намного меньше, чем нужно.<br/>Он сжимал ее крепче, возвращая себе силу, становясь ее ритмом, сердцем и кровью, чтобы она смогла потеряться окончательно – в себе, в нем, в неминуемом удовольствии, но чем больше он старался, тем более рваными и хаотичными становились ее движения и все меньше выдержки оставалось у него самого. Воля растеклась в бесформенное желание сделать хорошо – Мерил, себе; он трогал, что-то говорил и двигался, повинуясь инстинкту, которого у него не было и быть не могло, все отчаяннее и бессмысленнее, пока ночь не вспыхнула, ослепляя, и не рассыпалась пылью.<br/>Мерил обрушилась на него, тяжело дыша и  уже не заботясь ни о ссадинах, ни о синяках, которые он мог оставить на ней, и как будто потеряла всякую способность говорить и шевелиться. Кажется, она кричала, вспомнил Вэш, когда мысли вернулись. Значит, все получилось.<br/>У него еще оставалось немного силы – бродить пальцами живой руки по ее лопаткам, позвоночнику – роскошь, невозможная ни в какое другое время: Мерил редко бывала и раздетой, и умиротворенной одновременно. А это было приятно, хотя и совсем иначе, чем то, что они пережили только что: ощущать под пальцами шелк гладкой, невозможно гладкой кожи, твердость костей и ток крови и привыкать к спокойному ровному теплу, к тому, что ему можно…<br/>– Мф, – фыркнула Мерил, передернув плечами. – Щекотно!<br/>– Прости, – Вэш отдернул руку, и она тут же скатилась с него и вытянулась рядом, подперев голову рукой и сверля его своими внимательными глазами.<br/>– Нет, мне нравится, – тут же поправилась Мерил. – Просто непривычно, я никогда раньше не...<br/>– Ты вечно сама так делаешь.<br/>– Да, – согласилась Мерил, касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев его груди и начиная свое путешествие – по бороздам шрамов и швов, пятнам ожогов, островкам целой кожи и металла.<br/>Возможно, это был вопрос, но он не знал – о чем. Быть может – любопытство, но он был уверен, что Мерил теперь знает этот ландшафт лучше него самого. Жалость? Ее лицо было сосредоточенным, но не печальным.<br/>Он все-таки решился.<br/>– Зачем ты это делаешь?  Ну, то есть, я хочу сказать, что все это не слишком-то красиво…<br/>Мерил наградила его убийственным взглядом, в котором ясно читалось: «Ты идиот, Вэш» – и отрезала:<br/>– Достаточно красиво. И вообще, я всего лишь тяну время…<br/>– Для чего? Ты хочешь снова меня трахнуть?<br/>Это была опасная шутка, грозившая ему неприятностями, но Мерил только засмеялась.<br/>– Не надейся. Я аб-со-лют-но удовлетворена, – она сладко потянулась, выгнув спину, и в горле у него пересохло. – Но ты же знаешь, как нужно завершать первые свидания, которые закончились сексом?<br/>– Как угодно, только не перестрелкой, – он не задумался ни на секунду.<br/>– Мне пора, Вэш, – она поцеловала его и вздохнула.<br/>Они ни разу не засыпали вместе, не потому что это значило что-то особенное (хотя, возможно, и значило – у Вэша никогда раньше не было шанса разобраться в подобных тонкостях), просто так складывалось: вечно случалось какое-то дерьмо, и нужно было спешить, бежать и думать о совсем других вещах, не говоря уже о том, что нормальная постель и спокойная ночь по-прежнему оставались для него роскошью.<br/>Но сейчас у него была и ночь, и постель, и Мерил рядом. Вэш хотел узнать, что бывает дальше, что может быть дальше с ними, и не собирался отступать.<br/>Он выдернул одеяло из-под себя и Мерил и накинул на них обоих.<br/>– Это свидание-исключение. Судьба, которая свела нас вместе, и которой я не могу сопротивляться! А еще я не могу позволить девушке бродить ночью одной, это очень опасно!<br/>Мерил открыла рот от удивления, но тут же возразила:<br/>– Так проводи меня, тут близко.<br/>– Боюсь простудиться. Ночи сейчас такие холодные!  – быстро ответил Вэш, нацепив на лицо выражение искреннего и непрошибаемого идиотизма, против которого Мерил была совершенно бессильна. – Так что если тебе куда-то и пора, то только спа-а-ать, – закончил он, зевая, и притянул Мерил к себе; так, по крайней мере, была уверенность, что она, придавленная тяжелой искусственной рукой, уже никуда от него не сбежит.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мерил было то жарко, то холодно, то тесно, то, наоборот, слишком одиноко. Она мучительно пыталась найти приятный баланс между близостью и разделенностью, куталась в одеяло и скидывала его с себя, прижималась и отстранялась; ласковое тепло руки на талии тут же превращалось в свинцовую тяжесть и затекала нога, минуту назад так удобно закинутая Вэшу на бедро. Смущала собственная беззащитная нагота, ощущение чужой кожи к коже, твердые железки и грубые борозды шрамов – все, к чему она давно привыкла в сексе, сейчас сексом не было и скручивало нервы в тугой упругий ком тревоги.<br/>Мерил не было неприятно, вовсе нет, но было до паники необычно, по сравнению с ее целомудренной пижамой и полностью ее – и только ее – постелью (в удачные дни) или тесным спальным мешком (в дни менее удачные). Вэш, то и дело перекладывавший руки и ноги, снова и снова пытавшийся совместить их тела в уютном объятии, едва ли чувствовал себя лучше, но старался добиться своего с обычным упорством.<br/>В конце концов они достигли компромисса, и Мерил оказалась крепко прижата спиной к широкой груди; теплая, живая рука успокаивающе погладила бедро, живот – и заключила ее в кольцо. Вэш тронул ей макушку щекотным поцелуем и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.<br/>– Спокойной ночи, Вэш, – ответила она так же негромко, не зная, слышит он или нет.<br/>Все стихло. Дремота накатывала, накрывала ее, как теплые морские волны, которых никто на этой планете (и она, конечно, тоже) не видел ни разу в жизни. Мерил медленно скользила по поверхности, проваливалась в глубину и выныривала вновь в душноватую пыльную реальность настоящей ночи, и капли воды стекали по плечам, щекоча лопатки…<br/>Что?!<br/>Она распахнула глаза в темноту, разреженную лунным светом, мгновенно приходя в себя и собираясь с мыслями. Никакого моря, конечно, не натекло, но ее правое плечо и вправду было горячим и мокрым, а дыхание на затылке – тяжелым и рваным. Мерил стиснула зубами почти вырвавшийся вопрос. Да, можно повернуться и спросить, что случилось, – и не получить ответа, потому что, возможно, Вэш не знал и сам: с ним случилось слишком много всего сразу. Она попыталась представить себе – в который раз уже – каково это: годы скитаний, войны и одиночества; живые и мертвые, остающиеся за спиной, неподъемный груз вины и единственная цель, выжигающая все вокруг, как два солнца – землю Гансмоука... Всего этого не могла исправить ни победа, ни пара лет относительно спокойной жизни, ни она, Мерил Страйф. Ни сегодняшний прекрасный мирный день и еще лучший вечер, когда не случилось ничего плохого, а случилось только хорошее…<br/>Что, если уже слишком поздно, и Вэш просто знает, что его расколотая на куски жизнь навсегда останется такой же, как и его тело, – лишь кое-как скрепленной виски, сумасшедшим трахом и фальшивым весельем? Мерил уже была готова разрыдаться сама, так же горько – от отчаяния и жалости: к себе, к Вэшу, вот только…<br/>У него было невероятное тело, даже теперь, и прекраснее она не могла и представить.  У него была невероятная судьба, которую она уже никогда не смогла бы отделить от своей. И еще – она помнила – он не сдавался легко. Точнее сказать, Вэш Ураган вообще никогда не сдавался.<br/>Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы она не услышала, и это было проще простого – снова закрыть глаза, сделать вид, что спишь, и не слышать. Вот только какой тогда смысл ей быть в его постели, в его комнате, в его жизни?<br/>– Вэш…<br/>Она все-таки повернулась – чтобы, не глядя в лицо, прижать лохматую голову к груди и стиснуть руками вздрагивающие плечи.<br/>«Ты не один. Все закончилось, и я рядом, как бы мало это ни было. Тебе больше не нужно быть одному», – почему-то об этом так легко было говорить раньше: когда он был без сознания, далеко, объясняя кому-то еще, – и так трудно – сейчас. Трусиха. Но она думала, думала изо всех сил, умоляя, чтобы он как-нибудь понял без слов и поверил.<br/>Это было совершенно неудобно, тяжело и даже больно там, где его железо впивалось ей в тело, но она уже ничего не замечала кроме пальцев, судорожно сжимавших ее плечо, и обжигающе горячей влаги на своей коже.<br/>Вэш так ничего и не сказал, ничего не объяснил и ни на что не пожаловался, но что бы это ни было – оно отступало, таяло в ночном сумраке, из которого и родилось. Дыхание выравнивалось и пальцы, разжавшись, погладили ее кожу. Мерил и сама потихоньку успокаивалась, раскрывала свой защитный кокон, превращая его в обычные любовные объятия.<br/>Вэш блаженно вздохнул и поудобнее устроил голову у нее на груди.<br/>– Лучшее место на планете, – пробормотал он, и от этих его слов, сонного глубокого голоса по телу растеклось густое тепло.<br/>– Хватит уже болтать. Завтра все будет… завтра, – едва договорила заплетающимся языком Мерил, сама уже не зная, что хочет сказать.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сон снова оборвался, не успев начаться; небеса раскололись и зазвенели – оглушительным визгливым звоном. Мерил подскочила на месте, едва понимая, кто она, где и почему совершенно голая. Вэш вытаращился на нее безумными глазами и судорожно дернул на себя одеяло, которым она зачем-то попыталась прикрыть грудь. Мгновение они разглядывали друг друга – лохматые, помятые и смущенные, не зная, что сказать. Что нормальные люди говорят в таких случаях? Может быть, желают доброго утра?<br/>– Что… что это?.. – Мерил нашлась первой.<br/>– Будильник, – хрипло объяснил Вэш и, пошарив рукой, наконец угомонил невыносимый, выкручивающий нервы звук.<br/>– Пора вставать? – ей казалось, она едва уснула, но за окном уже брезжил неяркий прохладный утренний свет.<br/>– Спи, – успокоил ее Вэш и легким толчком ладони уложил обратно.<br/>– А ты?<br/>– Ты же знаешь, я ранняя пташка. Пойду разомнусь.<br/>Мерил послушно прикрыла глаза и стала слушать: шуршание одежды, шлепанье босых ног по полу, бряцанье металла, потом еще какая-то возня – нехитрые сборы заняли едва ли пять минут.<br/>– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал Вэш, коснулся поцелуем ее виска и повторил, как заклинание: – Спи.<br/>Дверь клацнула замком на прощание, и Мерил, выждав минуту, села на кровати. Нашарила в изножье свои сбитые в комок трусики и, натянув, потуже закуталась в одеяло, еще хранившее двойное тепло и память о минувшей ночи. А потом провалилась в чудесный, глубокий, принадлежащий только ей одной сон.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уходить утром, оставляя голую девушку в постели, было приятно. Особенно свою голую девушку в своей постели. Последний раз Вэш думал об этом в Макке года четыре назад, глядя на спящую Амелию, хотя это была не его постель и не его девушка, еще и полностью одетая к тому же. Но все равно, даже такой половинчатой иллюзорной картинки было достаточно, чтобы вообразить на мгновение, что это счастье когда-нибудь, однажды, когда все закончится, сможет принадлежать и ему.<br/>Он не на шутку расчувствовался тогда.<br/>И вот… На этот раз все было настоящим, Мерил была настоящей – и так оказалось в тысячу раз лучше, чем Вэш мог вообразить себе, хотя и в тысячу раз больнее. Потому что от жгучего, до слез, которых он не мог удержать, чувства потери – не будущего (Вэш не брал на себя труда грустить о будущем) – прошлого, от себя самого уже нельзя было отделаться коробкой пончиков и нежной запиской.<br/>Можно было лишь вернуться. Тем более что только вернувшись удалось бы выяснить, каково это – находить голую девушку в своей постели.<br/>Но в этот раз ничего не вышло. Когда он вошел, Мерил как раз застегивала молнию на своем нарядном, слегка помятом платье, которое она носила только на съемки, от которого невозможно было отвести взгляд и лучше которого было лишь то, что оно прятало.<br/>Она с полной сосредоточенностью вставила ноги в туфли и обронила, как будто они встретились где-то в коридоре или на лестнице:<br/>– Привет.<br/>А потом оглядела его с ног до головы одним из своих долгих нечитаемых взглядов. За таким взглядом могло скрываться все, что угодно, но чаще – ничего хорошего для него, и он безжалостно напомнил Вэшу, что пот катится с него градом, волосы превратились мокрый и пыльный хаос, на лице разводы грязи, а одежда выглядит так, как будто ею помыли полы, даже не потрудившись снять с хозяина.<br/>– Доброе утро, Мерил, – он вздохнул и попытался пересечь комнату, чтобы поскорее добраться до ванной.<br/>Мерил оказалась прямо у него на пути, абсолютно и совершенно неизбежная.<br/>– Мне пора идти, – объявила она.<br/>– Зачем?.. – удивился Вэш. – Подожди, сейчас я…<br/>– Нужно привести себя в порядок и вообще...<br/>Вообще-то, она уже была в полном порядке, настолько, что он бы с радостью сделал этот порядок чуть более беспорядочным.<br/>– Мы… Ты можешь…– он мучительно подбирал слова, не зная, как удержать их новую близость, которая так влекла и пугала его, и не нашел ничего лучшего, чем: – У меня есть еще одно полотенце!<br/>Вот черт, теперь она наверняка решит, что он хочет трахнуть ее в ванной. Вообще-то, он действительно хотел и этого тоже и не видел тут ничего плохого, а только хорошее, но Мерил могла быть другого мнения.<br/>– Милли наверняка беспокоится, – она все-таки улыбнулась. – Но спасибо за предложение.<br/>Что ж, по крайней мере, стоило попытаться.<br/>Вэшу оставалось только признать свое полное и безоговорочное поражение, но тут Мерил вытянулась на цыпочках и обхватила его шею рукой, притягивая к себе, прижимаясь всем телом. Он удивился – пусть она была невероятно снисходительна к нему и даже более чем, его теперешний вид уж точно не был хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным, точнее, сейчас он был особенно непривлекательным. Потом испугался – за ее платье и того, как она рассердится, если испортит его, но уже в следующую секунду ему стало плевать.<br/>Потому что плевать было и Мерил: поцелуй вышел требовательный, влажный и обжигающий, совершенно непохожий на их обычные прощальные нежности. Как будто она хотела вплавить себя в него, растечься огнем под кожей и раствориться в крови.<br/>Как будто она хотела его. Здесь. Сейчас. Таким.<br/>Что-то нужно было сделать – и немедленно, его руки – даже искусственная, – слепо сминавшие ткань юбки, знали это, но голова, ошеломленная дерзкой догадкой, мешала: из хаоса ощущений, чувств, опасений никак не собиралось ничего дельного. И тут пальцы Мерил разжались, ладони заскользили по влажной коже, она качнулась, отступила на шаг, чтобы удержать равновесие, и объятие распалось.<br/>Момент был упущен. Но в конце концов, утешил себя Вэш, на то, чтобы научиться как следует владеть оружием и не терять ни секунды в бою, у него ушло почти полвека; любовь, если подумать, была ничуть не проще, а он был в самом начале пути.<br/>– Увидимся за завтраком, – пообещала Мерил на пороге – после горячего поцелуя это звучало издевательски холодно – и вышла за дверь.<br/>Вэш едва вспомнил, куда и зачем он собирался, и тяжело вздохнул.<br/>«Так тебе и надо, идиота кусок», – произнес голос лучшего мертвого друга у него в голове, подводя безрадостный итог этого утра.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>За дверью в полутемном и пустом гостиничном коридоре Мерил поднесла руку к лицу и глубоко вдохнула. «Вэш», – она беззвучно прошептала одними губами и медленно провела языком по ладони, слизывая чистейшую соль и чистейшую силу.<br/>Потом она пожалеет, что не осталась. Да что там, она уже жалела. Но прошлой ночью и этим утром с ней произошло так много всего, и Мерил боялась, что ее маленькое сердце просто не вынесет еще больше – любви, желания, нежности... И все равно ей хотелось к нему, но нужно было обратно к самой себе, ей нужно было к Милли, она не солгала ни единым словом.<br/>Милли... Милли, определенно, была лучшей в мире подругой: она никогда не донимала Мерил душными расспросами, зато подбадривала в минуты уныния и с готовностью принимала участие в самых безумных и опасных предприятиях, которые только были способны изобрести ум и сердце ее начальницы. Как будто это было для нее само собой разумеющимся: что Мерил разыскивает господина Вэша, мотается за ним по планете, ввязывается из-за него во всякие неприятности и в конце концов...<br/>Конечно, Милли знала о них с Вэшем. Это было невозможно скрыть, как нельзя спрятать свет в темноте, и тем более – невозможно было скрыть от Милли, которая поняла, к чему все идет и чем кончится куда раньше, чем сама Мерил.<br/>И все-таки она пыталась – изо всех сил сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит: и, когда Милли была рядом, не позволяла ни себе, ни Вэшу никаких любовных вольностей, кроме коротких, почти случайных прикосновений, от которых ее саму то и дело било током желания. Все дело в разумной осторожности, объясняла она. Пусть уже не было Найвза, и их не преследовали ни Ган хо Ганз, ни даже охотники за головами, Вэш, по стандартам обычных людей, продолжал вести очень опасную жизнь, и Мерил не хотела делать ее (а заодно и свою собственную) еще опаснее. Вэш не спорил и прощал ей ее ложь, хотя как никто другой знал, до какой степени ей плевать на опасность.<br/>Правда же была в том, что Милли совершенно ни к чему печальные мысли и воспоминания. Не сейчас, должно было пройти еще время…<br/>Поворачивая ручку двери, Мерил от души надеялась, что все обойдется, уладится само собой и не зайдет дальше обычных шутливых намеков, а привычный ход вещей не нарушится… нарушится не так сильно, потому что сегодня всё уже не так, как было вчера.<br/>Из комнаты до сих пор не ушел сонный полумрак: шторы были задернуты, чтобы не впускать яркие и жаркие солнца слишком рано; Милли еще не вставала и даже не просыпалась: из-под одеяла торчали только светлая макушка и босая нога, и это омыло Мерил волной облегчения – ее мир по-прежнему в порядке.<br/>– Ну и соня же ты, Милли! – упрекнула она громко, ведь, в конце концов, лучшая защита – это нападение. – Сколько можно... – Мерил осеклась на полуслове, пытаясь осмыслить то, что видела, и не верила своим глазам, – спать, – закончила она, потому что привыкла доводить дела до конца.<br/>Вместе с Милли в постели был кто-то еще. И этот кто-то – большой, с коротко стриженным ежиком на голове – Мерил скорее угадывала, чем видела, как угадывала и змеящуюся татуировку – старательно пытался укрыться от ее взгляда под одеялом, за спиной Милли и, возможно, в параллельной вселенной.<br/>– О, – только и смогла сказать Мерил, запоздало осознав, что, вдобавок ко всему прочему, практически стоит на предмете одежды из явно мужского гардероба.<br/>– Что, уже утро? – Милли открыла глаза, зевнула и потянулась под одеялом, как огромная кошка, совершенно не смущенная. – Ты всегда так рано встаешь, Мерил!..<br/>Мысли проносились в голове Мерил со скоростью космических кораблей, падавших на бесплодную землю Гансмоука полтора века назад. Она снова все пропустила. И теперь все незначительные мелочи, царапавшие ее ум своей странностью, вдруг обрели смысл. Куда всё последнее время Милли пишет свои длинные старательные письма. И к кому на самом деле приезжает Ливио. И почему Вэш всякий раз так удивляется. Или уже не удивляется? И почему именно вчера…<br/>Милли смотрела на нее и улыбалась. Ливио осторожно выглядывал из-за ее плеча: странное молчание Мерил перевесило даже его смущение. Мерил тряхнула головой и срочно попыталась найти подходящую тему для светской беседы, раз уж все равно поздно делать вид, что ее здесь не было и нет, но так и не сумела ничего придумать.<br/>– Я просто хотела забрать кое-что.<br/>Это объяснение, пожалуй, подойдет и даже кое-что объяснит. Вот только что забрать? Собирать чемодан глупо и долго. Зубная щетка и так при ней, в сумочке. Мерил обвела комнату беспомощным взглядом, пока не уперлась в платяной шкаф. Подошла – медленно, спокойно, стараясь ничем не выдать собственного смущения, и достала свою аккуратно сложенную «униформу»: короткую белую тунику и черные леггинсы. Вот то, что ей нужно.<br/>Если подумать, все вышло не так уж и плохо. Да что там – просто отлично.<br/>У двери Мерил обернулась и улыбнулась самой широкой, до ушей, улыбкой.<br/>– Пока, Милли! Надеюсь, ты встанешь к обеду. Или хотя бы к ужину, – Милли прыснула смехом и уткнула лицо в подушку, Ливио снова попытался притвориться невидимым, но Мерил решила, что сейчас может позволить себе одну маленькую бестактность. – Пока, Ливио!..<br/>Вэш наверняка всё еще в душе. Или уже нет. Откровенно говоря, Мерил нравились оба варианта. И особенно – то, что у него есть второе полотенце.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>